Gris
by MisaoxMori
Summary: Ese día para Horo había sido negro, ya ni siquiera gris como solía serlo siempre, y todo por culpa de Ren y Jeanne, su novia. [RenxHoro? :S] xD


**Gris**

**Autora: Kakashi.4ever**

**Summary:**** Ese día para Horo había sido negro, ya ni siquiera gris como solía serlo siempre, y todo por culpa de Ren y Jeanne, su novia. RenxHoro:S xD**

**Horo caminaba por la calle, la lluvia tenía su rostro empapado, además de las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Hace poco había visto a Ren con una de las más populares chicas de su colegio, y él pensó que a Ren le gustaba. Era muy probable, porque en ningún momento había pensado que él podía sentir algo hacia su persona, ya que era hombre, y realmente dudaba que Ren "jugara para el otro equipo". Horo no tenía ni una esperanza. Caminó un par de cuadras más, y cuando la pena lo llenó al fin, vio un callejón sin salida, donde no había nadie ni nada. Pensó que podría quedarse ahí, sentado, sin hacer nada, sólo pensar, y seguir pensando un buen rato más. Entonces cambió de dirección, y se dirigió hacia el lugar que había visto. Se sentó en la vereda, y se cruzó de brazos, acariciándose, y así, entrando en calor con su propio cuerpo, pues aparte de la lluvia, hacia un frío helador. Estuvo unos instantes, pensando, mientras una que otra lágrima caía de su mejilla y se confundía con las gotas de lluvia en el suelo, mientras miraba hacia el cielo, como las nubes grises lo cubrían, haciendo que éste tuviera un aspecto realmente… Gris. Una mano se posó a su lado. Inmediatamente, miró al dueño de esa mano, y se encontró con los ojos de la persona que menos quería encontrar: Si, Ren. Éste lo miró, le sonrió, y se sentó a su lado. **

"**Hola…"**

"**Hola…"**

"**¿Qué estabas haciendo?"**

"**Pues… pensando. ¿Y tú?"**

"**Pues… No sé si te acordabas, pero supuestamente teníamos que juntarnos en tu casa para hacer el trabajo de Biología, Ainu Baka"**

**Nuevamente volvían los insultos. Eso era una de las cosas que más le dolían a Horo cuando estaba con Ren: Los insultos. De una u otra manera, siempre terminaban insultandose, sea amistosamente, sea de mala manera, de manera bromista, o maliciosamente. De ni una manera le gustaba a Horo. Le dolía en el alma que lo tratara mal, pero como no le podía decir como se sentía, le respondía con otro insulto. Siempre terminaban peleando. Nunca nada era blanco o negro. Siempre habían grises. Siempre. Cuando estaba pasando un momento realmente agradable con Ren, pasaba algo. Cuando estaban enojados, pasaba algo. Aunque en este caso, era mucho más agradable que la otra situación, por supuesto. Horo aguantó sus ganas de liberar más lágrimas, y le respondió.**

"**Lo siento, se me había olvidado completamente. No sabía que mi casa estaba por aquí, a todo esto…"**

"**Bueno, hablé con Anna. Me dijo que te había visto venir por acá, cosa que me pareció raro, ya que nadie vive por acá cerca." **

"**Quería… Pensar"**

"**Si, supongo… ¿Piensas?"**

**De nuevo. Horo apretó su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda. Las ganas de llorar venían una y otra vez. Ya no soportó más. Tenía que decírselo. Ahora o nunca. Y sabía que si no era ahora, no se atrevería nunca**

**REN'S POV**

**Me duele verlo así. Quiero hacerle sonreír de una u otra manera, con mis bromas antipáticas, o como sea. No quiero verlo así. Y lo peor de todo, es que creo que soy yo la causa de todos sus problemas. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pilika me comentó algo parecido. Me duele, porque yo lo quiero mucho, pero… Estoy con Jeanne. Y la amo. Desde que tengo memoria. Estoy seguro que si no fuera por ella, él me gustaría. Mucho. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque también siento cosas extrañas cuando estoy con él. Estoy hablando verdaderamente como un fleto, pero es así ¬¬. Yoh también me advirtió que algo andaba raro en él. Me costó mucho, pero lo tomé del hombro, dándole mi apoyo, porque se nota que quiere decirme algo. **

"**Ren, yo… Tengo algo muy importante que decirte"**

**Oh, no… Aquí venía. Me lo imagino. Me mira con cara de que tuviera miedo por mi reacción. Yo igual temo. Porque talvez ahora estoy "tranquilo" porque no estoy muy convencido, pero si él me lo confirma, ¿cómo reaccionaré? No puedo imaginármelo diciéndome eso. **

"**Tú… Ren, tú me gustas… Mucho."**

**Y… lo dijo. Apretó mis puños, mientras bajo mi mirada, y saco mi mano del hombro de él. Me quedo pensando. No sé que decirle. Él me mira, mas, al darse cuenta de que no digo nada, baja su mirada, y creo que sin poder soportarlo más, rompe en llanto, mientras siento como se rompe algo dentro de mí escuchándolo.**

**FIN POV'S REN  
COMIENZO POV'S HORO**

**No sé por qué se lo dije. Soy un imbécil. Estaba muy feliz hablándome, y yo voy, y arruino el momento. No debí haberle dicho nada. Maldita sea. Siento que mis lágrimas bajan solas, y ya sin soportarlo, rompo en llanto. Apoyo mi cabeza en mis piernas, y gimoteo. Mis lágrimas bajan rápidamente por mis mejillas, llegando a mis manos, para después bajar de nuevo hasta el suelo. Ren no dice nada, mas siento su mirada. **

"**Ya lo sabía"**

**Abro completamente los ojos, mientras mi mirada, aunque avergonzada, se dirige hacia la de él. Él está mirando hacia delante, concentrado en un punto "x" de la pared. **

"**Yo… No sé que decirte. O sea, te quiero mucho. Demasiado… Pero no de "esa" manera. Además que estoy con Jeanne, tú sabes. Y yo la amo. También lo sabes…"**

"…"

**Arranco de ahí. Corro, con los ojos cerrados, siento las lágrimas, mi voz quebrada mientras digo entre murmullos "La odio". Algo que desconozco, una sensación talvez, me hace abrir los ojos. Me acuerdo cuando pensé en los grises que había pensado antes, cuando estaba sólo. Ahora puedo decir que todo es negro. Un negro profundo, muy negro, oscuro, incluso más que el mismo. Antes de nada, siento una última lágrima caer por mi mejilla. Nunca nada más será gris. Desde ahora todo será negro. Para siempre. Mi cuerpo sale volando por los aires, literalmente, mientras el auto no se detiene, sigue su camino, y puedo decir que incluso, aumenta su velocidad. Lo sé porque fue lo último que oí. Y lo último que vi, fue la cara de Ren, sonriendo, antes de que todo se volviera negro. No supe nunca más nada del mundo**

** FIN POV'S HORO**

**Al sentir tan gran estruendo, gente gritando, enanos llorando, y gritos de sorpresa como "¡oh!", "¡Llamen a una ambulancia!", "¡Pobre chico!", "¡No lo muevan!" o "¡jajaja! Mira lo que le pasó por idiota!" tuvo un pésimo presentimiento. Corrió en la dirección hacia donde había visto que se había ido Horo, y asustadísimo, vio un círculo de gente mirando el "algo" que había al medio. Ya en el límite del susto, y entrando en pánico, Ren se hizo paso entre toda la gente empujando a la gente, y vio lo que justamente no quería ver, y que lo estaba matando por dentro. Horo estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando por la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, y pálido. No pudo hacer nada. Se quedó parado, viendo el cuerpo de su amigo, ya sin vida, en el suelo. Cuando por fin reaccionó, se sentó a su lado, tocando con miedo la sangre. Luego tomó el pulso, y al ver que no había nada en los dos minutos que esperó, sus lágrimas por fin cayeron al suelo, mientras ponía una cara molesta, y temblando, tomaba la cabeza de su amigo, la abrazaba, y lloraba encima. "Es todo mi culpa… Perdóname, Horo… No me diste tiempo de terminar la frase… Ahora te digo… Aún amando a Jeanne, tú también me gustas… Aunque te haya dicho que no te quiero de "esa manera", si hubieras escuchado el final… Hubieras entendido… A lo que me refería… Horo… Perdóname… porfavor…"**

" **HOROOO!!!!!"**

**El cielo estaba tan gris ese día…**

_**Fi**__**n**_

_**Este fic está dedicado a Sad.Whisper, aunque claro, ella ya lo leyó, pues estuvo de cumpleaños el Miércoles recién pasado. De verdad, de verdad, de verdad, espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien xD… Y eso.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
